poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Through the Power of Zeo
Through the Power of Zeo is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Tommy Oliver and his old friends from Angel Grove gathering Captain Emmett and his crew, they must work together to stop Captain Whisker from ruling as the new leader of the Machine Empire. Plot A High School Reunion at the Angel Grove's Youth Center/Old friends together again The episode begins at the Angel Grove's Youth Center and Juice Bar, Tommy Oliver and his friends were having a reunion together just to remember the good old days after help from the Aquatar Rangers. Captain Whisker begin making plans for Angel Grove/Sending the Pirate Bots However, Captain Whisker came up with a plan to take over Angel Grove. With that, he started sending the Pirate Bots to let the rangers come to him. Captain Emmett and his crew coming to the rescue/Meeting Tommy and his friends Just then, Captain Emmett and his crew teleported from the portal onto the scene and challenged Whisker. With that said, they started their withdraw as Whisker and his crew retreated, soon, Emmett and his crew met Tommy and his friends. Explaining the troubled situations they're in/Revealing the Legendary Morphers Inside the Command Center, Tommy showed the Pirate Force Rangers around the Command Center along with their Legendary Morphers in case for the time to use their Zeo Ranger Powers. Getting started on their training to stop Whisker/Making ready for his outcome Sure enough, they were getting started with their training in order to stop Whisker and his robot. With their training done, they make ready for Whisker's outcome. A new bot ready to fight the rangers/Emmett, Tommy, and their friends fight back Then, Captain Whisker got a new robot called Gigantech to fight the rangers. With the Piarte Bots attacking, Emmett, Tommy, and their friends begin to fight back without any hasitations. Gigantech too strong to be brought down/Trey of Triforia came to the rescue However, the Gigantech was way too strong to be brought down even for Emmett and his crew. Just then, Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger came to the rescue and brought his friends to safety. Auric the Conqueror came to them in their time of need/Planning a new strategy Soon enough, Auric the Conqueror came to them in their time of need for his help. Just as they regrouped at the command center, Emmett and Tommy had to plan a new strategy. Power Rangers never give up without a fight/Tommy and Emmett trained together Then, there was trouble going on at Angel Grove as Captain Emmett rescued a family with two children. With a strong amount of courage, Tommy was willing to help Emmett with his training as they work together. The Pirate Force Zeo Team Up begins/Putting thier hearts into teamwork As the battle started, the Pirate Force and Zeo Rangers started their teamwork against the Pirate Bots. Putting a stop to Gigantech for good/Firing the Mega Laser with Kraken Bots Then, they begin their team work combining each other's powers and putting an end to Gigantech for good. Suddenly, Captain Whisker fired the Mega Laser making him big and send some Kraken Bots. Begin the Ultrazord Team Up/Emmett and Tommy giving each other a helping hand Without hesitation, the rangers activated their Ultrazords as Emmett and Tommy gave each other a helping hand. Beginning the final showdown against Gigantech/Another victory for the rangers Without hesitation, the Pirate Force and Zeo Rangers used the final blast and destroyed Gigantech for good. At last, another victory for the Power Rangers was made. Emmett and Whisker continued their pirate duel/Tommy saving Emmett's life Then, Emmett and Whisker continued their duel man to man. Just as Whisker is about to shot him with his pistol, Tommy snatched Emmett away saving his life as Whisker retreated. The Pirate Force Rangers continued their Grand Line Journey/To find One Piece In the end, Emmett and his crew said their goodbyes to Tommy and his friends and continued their Grand Line Journey to find the treasure in One Piece. Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Zeo Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Auric the Conqueror Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe Trivia * Transcript *Through the Power of Zeo (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5